I Didn't Do This, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward needs Skye to understand what really happened that night.


**Hey**,... Thank you **Hotchocolate329, jellybean96, MelodyJJones, plainmnmemy, Charlotte** and **ShipsRoyale** for your reviews and thoughts. Also, thanks for the heads up on which scenes to miss. My thanks also goes to all that have added me and my ff to their favorites. Your support means so much to me.

Right, here is a second SkyeWard from me. Happy reading.

**Warning** : Due to my need to self medicate myself from a shaken SkyeWard world, I may have overdosed on the sweetness level of this ff. I've rated this as M, just in case.

**Disclaimer** : Since I have to subscribe to the channel airing this series, that really shows how much I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward needed Skye to know what he didn't do.

xox

"So, you and ..." Skye angled her head towards the cockpit.

Ward halted his intent to take a big bite of the sandwich held in his raised hands when she posed him the question. His body stiffened and a flash of damn-I-am-so-busted guilt clouded his otherwise unreadable eyes.

"Hey, no need to wreck that chip you have for a brain to answer that question." She stood up from the sofa as she flicked her wrist to stop him from saying anything more incriminating that would ultimately hurt her more. Casually she punched his bicep as she walked past him. "I wouldn't want my robot of an ass.. Oh did I say ass? I mean SO, to short circuit whatever he's got inside there and go berserk on me again." Pointing to his head as she walked backwards out of the kitchenette.

"Skye.." He tossed the uneaten food onto the counter and tried to stop her from walking away. "I..."

"No." Skye raised both her hands and shook her head. "No need to say anything. It's just that I saw you kind of freaked out when I mentioned about someone needing to get laid and .. and to be honest, I saw you entering a certain door last night. So I just did some Mathematical calculations.. equations..whatever. But since I'm not a mathematical genius, just an ordinary non-combat hacker with a little laptop which I won in a bet, there is a high possibility that I could be wrong."

"Listen..." His voiced dropped to a husky plea as he reached out to grab her arm before she could take another step back.

"People keep secret for a reason, you said. So..." She stepped back surprisingly quick as she snatched her arm back. "You don't have to tell me what you did. My shoulders may be free but that doesn't mean you are obligated to tell or share with me anything. I get it. I don't have 'clearance' for that."

She threw him a fake smile as she fingered a quotation sign.

"I have no glorious war history background to compare to. Neither do I have some dark military experience to share. Or some childhood sibling stories worth exchanging even. I don't even I know any kind of standard S.H.I.E.L.D strategy to soothe your bleeding soul either. So I can understand if you chose not to come knocking on my door."

"Skye that's not true." He hissed. "What I did.."

"No." Skye shook her head as she took more steps backwards. "Just... just forget I mentioned anything ok? Let's pretend that this conversation never happen. Sorry to butt into your, your...your whatever it is that you do when you are off the clock business."

She saluted and left him with, "Don't choke on your sandwich Agent Ward, Sir."

xox

"Have you seen Skye?"

"You lost her too?" Agent Coulson smirked at Ward when the latter popped his head in the leader's office.

"No. Well, sort off."

"I haven't seen her since I caught her and FitzSimmons using the Interrogation Room as a dance studio hours ago."

"Sir?" Ward stepped into the office.

"They were doing some highly inappropriate, body shaking, butt gyrating so called dance to some loud music video Skye had on her tablet. Man, I may need some intensive S.H.I.E.L.D recommended therapy after seeing that."

"Was it so bad?"

"The girls were...Let's just say: Fury would live up to his name if he saw how one of them was attempting tabletop dancing on that little desk. But Fitz?" He pursed his lips and shook his head. "If only you had seen how that engineering genius tried to maneuver some horrendous pelvic thrusting moves into the dance."

Coulson dropped the pen he was holding and covered his eyes with his hand. "The image etched in my head should be classified and locked in some forsaken place on the other side of the universe."

He suddenly groaned. "Those three are giving me fits. Fury would have my ass if he ever finds out what those kids are doing to the plane. I swear that they are just kids with fake IDs. And if I didn't know better, I bet that she has something to do with it. She seems to be the leader of the pack."

"She?"

"Your Rookie."

Ward didn't have any reply to that remark.

"By the way, you wouldn't know anything about the mayonnaise in the toothpaste, would you?"

Ward choked at the thought of Coulson brushing his teeth with salad dressing.

"No Sir. Have you checked the security camera?" He tried to sound serious.

"There are no security cameras in the showers, Ward."

"Right." He cleared his throat and asked his initial question. "Any idea where I can find Skye?"

"She's not in her bunk?"

"No."

"The cargo hold?"

"No."

"Under the table in the briefing room?"

"No."

"The niche beside the pantry?"

"No."

"Behind the container under the back staircase, where we keep our heavy artillery?"

"No..." Ward replied warily as he tried to figure out if Coulson was pulling his leg.

"The linen closet?"

"You are kidding me, right?"

"This is Skye, we are talking about. The girl would even sneak and hide under my table if I'm not careful."

"Or take Lola for a spin?"

"Is that a joke Agent Ward?"

"No Sir."

"Right. Since we are still flying and not nose-diving, it is highly unlikely that she has opened a hatch somewhere to do some mid-air bungee jump imitating her SO. I'd say, try the SUV." At Ward's incredulous look, Coulson shrugged and added, "Our in-house hacker misses her van."

xox

Ward walked down the darken lower deck towards the SUV. The vehicle seemed normal except for the passenger side window which was halfway down. He moved to that side and peeped in. What he saw gave him reason to smile and shook his head. He found his Rookie's hideout.

Skye was sound asleep in the back seat. Her arms wrapped around her plump pillow with her legs curled under her. Her nose was buried in the purple tassel sewn around the edge of the dark green pillow case. Her hair knotted atop her head had came loose and slid lower down to her nape. It caused soft tendrils to feather around her cheek. She painted a picture of innocence and sweetness. But Ward knew how that sharp tongue of hers can be anything but innocent and sweet.

Ward walked around to the other side and opened the door. He was surprised that she didn't stir. Gently he brushed back her hair from her face and called her name a few sound of music emitting from the earpiece, still embedded in her ears, prevented her from hearing his voice as he tried to wake her up. Ward told himself that no way he would allow her to sleep in the SUV the whole night.

He opened the door wider and slowly reached in to turn her body towards him. She mumbled and stretched out her legs in her sleep. Ward eased his arms behind her shoulders and under her knees. Ward was surprised when she turned her head to his shoulder and sighed after nuzzling it a few times. He managed to lift her off the seat and glad that she was still asleep. He would have been successful in getting her out completely if one of the earbuds hadn't been pulled from her ears which caused her to wake up.

"What..., " Skye opened her eyes and started squirming as she felt her body being lifted.

"Hey...shhh... Skye it's me."

"Ward?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." He soothed as he finally managed to lift her out of the SUV bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She struggled to be released again.

"You fell asleep in here. I thought I'd carry you back to your bed."

"What? No. Put me down."

She climbed back into the SUV as soon as he did as she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep." She plumped her pillow and turned away, ignoring him standing beside her.

"Not in there."

"Why not? The wing of the Bus is not conducive or accessible at this altitude." She ignore his growl as she reached for her earpiece and started untwisting the wires."I'm fine. Just leave me ok? Close the door will you."

"No."

"You playing your stubborn card on me?" She turned to glare at him.

"Are you playing yours on me?" He gave her an identical glare.

"Look, I'm beat and I wanna just go to sleep. Night, night." she waved him off.

Ward sighed and closed the door on her. Skye mumbled, "Good Robot" as she saw him moving away from the door of the SUV. She rested her back against the door, stretched out her legs along the seat, closed her eyes and settled down to sleep again.

A moment later, she was jerked awake when he climbed in from the other side. She gasped in surprise when he tugged her pillow out of her arms and tossed it to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I want to talk." She quickly folded her legs as he settled himself sideways to look at her.

"A little newsflash? I don't want to."

"Then you listen."

"Not going to." She plugged her ears with the earpiece and closed her eyes.

He yanked them out which emitted a yelp from her.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Just hear what I have to say."

"No."

"Just hear me out."

"Ward, I really don't want to hear or know what you did with May. Like I said, it's none of my business." Snatching the earpiece from his hand.

"Then let me show you what we didn't do."

He took the little gadget back from her and chucked it behind the seat. Growling, she dived behind to retrieve it from the floor and grumbled. "My wild guess would be you didn't read The Hunger Games out loud the whole freaking night."

"Right. But I was not doing this either." He pulled her bodily back to the seat.

"What the...?"

He scooted closer to her, grasped her legs, lifted and positioned them to curl around his hips. He reached out to lock the door before sliding one hand around her lower back to lower her onto the seat. Then he leaned dangerously close over her.

Shocked at their compromising position. Skye immediately planted her hands on his chest and pushed. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Ward captured both of her small hands in one of his and placed kisses on her fingers that peeked out of his grasp. "Shhh... I am not going to hurt you. I just need to tell and show you what didn't happen. Ok?"

Skye was surprised that there was no anger in him: in his eyes or in his body language. Even though he had her cornered and rendered her immovable, she didn't feel threatened. She could feel his firm muscles but he was being very gentle and tender as he held her close. She nodded in agreement.

"First," He pulled her closer, "I didn't hold her as close or any closer as I am holding you now. I didn't even hold her. We were seated four feet apart."

"Was this before or after you guys had monkey sex?" Her eyes narrowed as she threw him the accusation.

"Just listen," He gave a little nip on the tip of her finger before replacing it with a kiss as if to placate his action. His eyes never left hers as he whispered, "Just listen, ok Skye?"

Too shock to register what was happening, Skye nodded speechless. She felt his right hand snaked off her back before the crook of his finger captured her chin. Her eyes stared into his brown orbs which was hypnotizing and absolutely paralyzing.

"I didn't tell her how her eyes begs me to call for my training each time she looks at me since the moment we met. They do not burn with mischief when she's being playful or ablaze with fire when she gets angry. Nor do they flash with defiance whenever she disagrees with me. I didn't tell her how her eyes sparkle with joy every time she laughs. He lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "Or how my heart bleeds when I see sorrow and pain in those amazing orbs."

His fingers released the tender hold on her chin and caressed their way slowly into her hair. He gingerly loosen the askew knot and fingered the heavy and smooth tresses to reveal it's glorious richness. His lips lifted at the corners as his eyes danced on her silky strands slipping through his fingers as he played with it.

"I didn't tell her how much I would love to have my fingers tangled in her hair. Or how desperate I was to not inhale it's floral scent that makes me lose my focus every time we stand close together." He twisted a lock of it around his fingers. "I hunger for this soft tresses to blanket my shoulders and chest when I sleep." Skye swallowed as he brought it to his lips and closed his eyes as he savored its scent and texture.

Skye's breathing almost stopped when he brushed her hair off her shoulders and let his fingers trailed down her neck. He glided them over her tingled skin down to explore along her collarbone and shoulders. The touch evoked a satisfactory gleam in his eyes when hers silently begged him for mercy. She almost died when he leaned closer until his breath was a whisper against her neck. Her hands that was still captured in his left hand, curled tight as she fought the urge not to scream for him to end his heavenly torture. His grip on them eased as he flattened her hands against his chest.

Skye arched her neck further when he blew gently against her heated skin. The frustration of his lips never touching her skin pushed Skye to let a moan escaped her lips. "Grant ...please..."

He was not finished with his sweet torture when the tip of his tongue touched a minute skin of her lobe before huskily telling her, "I didn't tell her how her neck drives to me distraction each time she stood in front of me as I showed her how to disarm a gun." His hand cradled the back of her neck as he continued his husky assault.

"Or how I desire to taste the sweetness of her supple skin as they are expose to me whenever she has her hair up." he nipped her skin. "Or how I have to master my self control as it peeks at me between the strands that's wet after a shower." Another nip. "You know how much I yearn to worship that wet, smooth skin under my hands and lips? Do you Skye?"

Skye let out a breathy moan of protest when he lifted his head off her neck and tilted his head as his eyes stared at her parted lips. This thumb caressed its softness as his hand cradled her jaw as gently as one holds a kitten. His eyes glazed with passion at the slight tip of her tongue when she unconsciously licked her lips.

"I didn't tell her how her soft lips makes me forget every damn thing that I want to say each time she calls my name. Or how I want to kiss the living daylights out of her whenever she smart mouth me during trainings and workouts. How those lips makes me alive with passion and arouse me with desire beyond anything I have ever imagine. Or me yearning to kiss those lips all through the night with tenderness and euphoric intense as we make love?"

He finally released her hands to hold each one tenderly in his. He placed kisses on each finger before giving a soft one in her palm. "I didn't tell her how her hands makes my skin tingles and sent my senses rocking whenever she touches me. Or how I longed for those hands to roam and caress my body as we lie together. A touch is all I need if I have to be deprived of the rest." He placed her hand on his cheek and held it there under his.

"Grant... Ward..." Skye was unsure of what to say but was stopped when Ward held a finger to her lips.

"Do you know why I didn't say all that to her?"

Skye shook her head.

"I didn't tell her because it would all be lies. She doesn't possess any of those amazing and beautiful trait that brings me to my knees." He traced the side of her face as if in a trance.

"Only you Skye." he confessed in the barest of whisper. "Only you have that power over me."

He leaned in and let his lips touched hers. His lips branded her with a warm, sensuous and electrifying assault on her senses. Skye was left spinning and unbalanced when his lips left hers.

Drinking in her dazed expression, he further assured her. "We did nothing but talk. I needed someone to talk to. That's all."

"Just talk?" Skye frowned.

"Yes." He leaned and rested his forehead against hers. "If you don't trust me on anything else, I just need you to believe me on this."

Skye pulled away from their connection. She closed her eyes and shook her head albeit her hands still clenched on to his shirt tightly.

"What do I have to do to convince you that nothing happened?"

"I believe you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

She lifted her head to look at him. "What are you sorry for? It was your choice to make of who you want to pour your little heart out to. If she is the better person to talk to, who am I to argue?"

Ward frowned as he tried to understand her. "Does every thing just rolled off your back?"

"Most." She plucked the front of his shirt. "But there are times that I just can't let go."

"Like?"

"Like," she suddenly grabbed his shirt and her eyes flashed. "Like, you mean to tell me you didn't throw yourself at her and go at it wild and free against the door even for five fucking minutes?"

"No!" he hissed. "I told you nothing happened!"

"Whatever you say, Agent Ward, Sir."

Her suddenly released of his shirt and the wink she gave him threw him off balance. His stable and organized world had gone chaotic from the moment he kidnapped her. He thought that he had her figured out but she had shocked the hell out of him with the things she did. Her betraying the team and then compromising her position by hacking into the top levels to safe them was something that he still couldn't understand. He was trained to read people but with Skye, all his training flew out the window.

Studying her closer, Ward realized that her eyes were a blazed with mischief as she innocently smiled at him. That was something that he understood, at least. She was dying to ask a question.

"Skye?"

"Yup?"

"Ask. Just ask me."

"Ask you what?" Her eyes widen in all innocence.

"What I didn't do if I didn't do that."

"How astute of you." She smirked. "Care to elaborate?"

"I didn't do anything gentle and tender like this either."

He closed the distance between them before she could blink. His lips teased the corners of her mouth before leaving them to venture down her neck. Placing open mouth kisses along the sensitive column as he tenderly twirled her hair around his fingers, as if restricting her chance to escape. Escape was the last thing that she wanted at that moment.

Skye was beyond herself when he played havoc on her senses as he nipped the pulsating point behind her ear. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she tightened her legs around his hips. She gasped his name when he stop his mind blowing exploration of her neck to press his lips against hers.

It started as a slow exploration as he seek entrance by running his tongue over the seam of her lips. With a breathy sigh, Skye finally surrendered to his relentless but mind-altering brushes against her mouth. He deepened their kiss to a high orgasmic level which brought them to both to a full body shiver and bringing them very close to a point of no return.

Ward suddenly pulled away, leaving their breathing both jerky and sporadic.

"We have to stop." He moved away from her as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I don' t want us..." He stopped when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and felt Skye's jerky movement as she moved quickly away from him.

"Stop." He quickly reached out and grabbed her from escaping. "It's not what you are thinking." He locked the door again.

He held her close and waited for her struggle to cease. Their breathing were still a little unsteady and their heartbeats were like drums pulsating between them. Finally, he released her just enough to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

With a hand still holding her, he picked her pillow off the floor and placed it against door on the other side. "Come here." he coaxed gently.

He leaned back and pulled Skye to lie on top of him at the same time. She lay her head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat beating wildly still.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered as he rubbed lazy circles down her back, an attempt to calm both of them down.

It was only after his heartbeat slowed to normal that he answered her.

"Because I don't know what I am to you. Or else I wouldn't have stopped."

Skye lifted her head off his chest and frown up at him. He traced her frown away with a gently thumb. When that failed, he pulled her upward to kiss the spot to soothe her frown away completely.

"That was the reason why I hadn't gone to your room. Talking will be the last thing I would want to do."

"You mean it was not just making sure I do 30 sit-ups before I go to bed?"

"You're spoiling the moment you naughty Rookie."

"Please proceed, Oh Mighty Fun Machine." She finally gave him a smile that he had longed for. She was reward with a quick but thorough kiss for her effort.

"If I had gone to you, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. But there were many things that prevented me from going to you. I never have to fight my feelings so bad.

"I wanted so damn much to be with you." He began playing with her hair just as he had always wanted. "Even if it was just to have your arms around me. But I like I said, I don't know where we stood together from your point of view.

"I mean, how do you see us? Are we just a Supervising Officer and Rookie? Are we colleagues or friends? Even if we are friends, would I be crossing a line that will ruin what we have? Will I be taking something for granted? How far will you let me in?"

Skye stacked her fingers on his chest and rested her chin on them before replying. Her head tilting towards his hand that was fingering her hair.

"I am not sure where we stood from your point either. I mean, I betrayed you. I let you down. I broke your trust. I don't deserve your friendship. We are poles apart. You, a lone wolf who is used to be alone but now you have people depending on you for their protection. I'm a groupie who yearns to be adopted but never gets that chance. I have to lie my way in to be accepted but look what good that do.

"But I all I know is that there is strong connection or intense chemistry between us that is impossible to ignore. And I more than care about you whether you like it or not."

"I can't get you out of my system either."

"If that's your way of saying you feel the same way as I do you, we got to reprogram your social skills."

"Minx." He tugged a lock playfully but rubbed her scalp to soothe the pain away.

"I was also afraid that I might do something that will make you hate me." He continued. "I know how being wanted means a lot to you. If things do happen between us, I want you to know that you are wanted even the morning after. I don't want you to feel used. Not that I would ever use you that way. I don't want it to be just sex between us."

"I wouldn't want you to feel like you've used me either." She tapped his chin.

"Then there's the alien staff issue. I didn't know if it would make me go berserk again. I was so afraid that I might hurt you, not only with words but physically hurt you."

"I've been trained with some awesome defense moves by the best."

"Rookie..." He warned as he squeezed her.

"You were speaking what was in your heart."

"But I have no right to tell you to shut up." He argued.

"You had no control over it. Like when you were jabbed with the truth serum."

"There isn't any truth serum."

"So you ogling my breast was just you being your perverted self?" She arched her brow at him.

"That's classified."

She giggled. "So where do we go from here?"

"I'm open to options."

"I was thinking that maybe you'd want to show me what you didn't do." Moving up to whisper in his ear. "You know that thing I thought you did but you didn't?"

"Much as I love to show you right now, I ... My God! Stop squirming like that you little imp!" He held her tight against him. "I don't want to start something that I can't finish. Not here. You deserve a better place than the backseat of the company's SUV."

"Lola?" She offered cheekily.

"I am trained to engage in high life risking situation but to touch Lola? That's a death warrant."

"Interrogation Room?"

"You think that little desk will hold our weight after your tabletop routine?" He had wondered if she was the one Coulson meant when he had mentioned the deed.

"WHat? I... I was only showing Simmons what she wanted to learn." Busted.

"Dance studio? What were you all thinking?"

"You are just pissed because we didn't invite you." She jabbed the centre of his chest.

"I don't dance."

"No matter. You can just stand there, be your robotic self and I can make a dance pole out of you." She batted her eyes as she wriggled against him.

Her hand snaked down between them and almost reached her goal when he suddenly pushed the door and pulled her out in one fluid movement. He hoisted her over his shoulder as he kicked the door close and strode off towards the spiral staircase.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put in me down! Where are you taking me?"

"My bunk or yours?"

"We really have to work on your social skills, Agent Ward."

**THE END**

I hope my ff have taken the image of certain scenes out of your minds. Share with me your thoughts?


End file.
